Of Makeovers and Sparkles
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: Title says it all... Elysia gives Big Brother Ed a makeover... fluff!


_**I wrote this a while ago and thought I'd post it. Just a cute little one-shot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**_

* * *

Elysia was extremely bored. She was beyond bored, with absolutely nothing to do. Her mommy was busy making them some lunch, so she couldn't play. Normally, her daddy would play tea with her, but he hadn't been home in months. She sighed as she fiddled lazily with her doll. She supposed she could always give her little doll a makeover.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

She perked up, brought out of her thoughts at the sound of someone knocking on their door. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to the door. She plastered on a huge grin. Maybe her daddy was finally home! She flung the door open. Her grin dropped just a little. It wasn't daddy. With a giggle she leapt at the person, feeling strong arms wrap around her before she could fall.

"Whoa! Hey, Elysia," they exclaimed with a grin. Gracia came around the corner, a kind smile spreading across her face.

"Long time, no see, Ed," she greeted as he walked in, Elysia still hanging off of him. He nodded in agreement. It had been far too long.

"So, what brings you here," she asked.

"Al's in Resembool, and I'm stuck here in Central, so I figured I'd come and visit," he explained as he sat on the couch. Elysia happily climbed into his lap.

"Well, you're always welcomed. I was just making some lunch if you want to join us. It's almost done," she offered. Ed nodded and said his thanks while she left the room to continue making lunch. Suddenly Ed felt a tug on his braid. He looked down at the toddler in his lap and laughed. Elysia was too busy messing with his hair to notice.

"Why do you always have such long hair," she questioned. Ed shrugged.

"Because I like it," he replied.

"It makes you look like a girl!" Ed's eye twitched. Ouch… that had definitely hurt his pride. She giggled as she hopped off his lap. She reached over and tugged on Ed's coat sleeve. Ed stood and let her take his hand while she led him down the hallway to her room. Elysia immediately dropped his hand and ran to the other side of her room, pulling out a little plastic chair.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing at the chair. Ed chuckled before sitting down. He watched the little girl run around the room, grabbing random things from shelves and piling them on the floor next to him. Ed felt his stomach fill with dread as he looked at the growing pile. Whatever she was up to, it wasn't going to be so fun for _him_.

Finally, she stood in front of him, grinning innocently. Ed gulped as she picked up a sparkly pink brush.

"Time for a makeover," she exclaimed excitedly. Ed cringed, but said nothing. It's not like he could say no to her. Elysia smiled contently as she gently pulled apart his braid and began brushing out the long golden locks. They sat in silence while she brushed his hair until it was smooth and soft. She reached over to her pile and picked up two red ponytails. Taking two sections of blond hair, she began braiding them around his head until they rested against the remaining hair. Ed watched with wide eyes as she picked up a tube of glitter. She dumped half of it over his head. The lights of the room made all the sparkles twinkle like little gold stars around his head. Elysia walked around to stand in front of him, leaning her face close to his.

"There! Now you're beautiful," she exclaimed proudly, kissing the tip of his nose.

"And now, for some of Mommy's makeup," she said, giggling madly.

"Lunch time," Gracia's voice drifted into the room, stopping them. Ed sighed in relief. He stood up along with Elysia. With each step he took, golden flecks fell around him, falling lightly to the floor.

After lunch, Ed left, waving goodbye to the little family. He sighed sadly as he headed back to the dorm he usually shared with his brother. He was thankful that the streets were relatively empty, feeling self-conscious about his sparkly, girled-up hair. He sighed again, smiling softly. Elysia had had fun giving him this little makeover, so he didn't mind it so much. It was the least he could do. With that thought in mind, he held his head high, ignoring the few glances he got. He kept his hair that way the rest of the day.

* * *

 _ **Not one of my favorites, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
